


Mister Roger's Neighborhood

by orphan_account



Series: Expanded Marvel Headcannons and other such wonderful nonsense [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Family, Family Feels, Good Life, M/M, Mister Rogers Neighborhood, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Team Bonding, Waffles, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has a brother? What the history books don't tell you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Roger's Neighborhood

All Clint wanted to do was sleep. He had just gotten back from one of the most grueling missions of his life and he was not feeling up to doing anything social or productive in the least.

 

That was the case until the smell of fresh strawberries and waffles hit his nose as he stepped off the elevator. He moaned as he dropped his bag by the door and followed his nose to the community kitchen. He expected Bruce to be working up his magic with the waffle iron but instead found Steve in front of the stove.

 

“Hi Clint! It’s nice to have you back with us,” Steve greeted. Clint chuckled as he saw how much flour was coating Steve’s apron.

 

“It’s nice to be back,” Clint replied.

 

“Legolas!” Tony shouted from the entertainment area. “Can you tell us how it went or would you have to kill us?”

 

“I would definitely have to at least mangle you. Since when have you known how to cook?” He asked toward Steve.

 

“Since the 30’s. With starving during the Depression and dealing with rations during the War, Bucky and I had to get a little creative,” Steve explained. “Then when I got out of the ice and found out that there were a ton of different ways to go about it, I decided to actually learn how to cook well. It was therapeutic and helped me deal with my stress.”

 

“And I praise the powers above everyday for that,” Bucky chimed in as he walked into the kitchen wearing only low riding sweatpants and a loosely tied silk robe. He wrapped his arms around Steve from behind and kissed his shoulder. “What are you planning for today? Oh, waffles and strawberries. My weakness.”

 

Clint chuckled as Steve turned his head and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek. “Yes, and I also got that special brand of huckleberry syrup you like from Maine.”

 

“See, Stevie, this is why I love you,” Bucky groaned as he buried his face in Steve’s neck.

 

“Oh, I can think of a few more reasons,” Steve grinned suggestively.

 

“Okay, before this gets awkward, can you take this somewhere else?” Bruce pleaded from the couch. 

 

“And while you are gone, can I eat all the waffles? I’m starving,” Clint complained.

 

“Calm down! I made enough for everyone,” Steve replied as he turned back to the stove.

 

“Did you hear yourself? Could you get anymore perfect?” Tony teased around his eighth cup of coffee. “Anything more an you would be Mr. Rogers incarnate. Hey, that actually works!” Both Steve and Bucky gave him quizzical looks.

 

“Oh my god! Steve hasn’t seen Mr. Rogers Neighborhood yet,” Natasha gasped as she sat down at the kitchen island.

 

“You are right! That is a crime! It’s one the classics that I grew up on,” Tony exclaimed. “We are watching it right after breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

“Steve, come on! You can call Sam back later!” Bucky called from the couch.

 

“Sorry, Sam.They are all yelling at me. Okay, I’ll call you back on Tuesday. Bye,” Steve hung up his phone and sat down next to Bucky.

 

“We should start from the highlights reel just so you can see all the amazingness you have been missing,” Clint suggested. Jarvis played the video and as the music started and everyone began singing along as Steve and Bucky laughed.

 

“Wow, are those puppets?” Steve asked.

 

“Haha, they are!” Bucky laughed. “Stevie, that sweater he is wearing looks exactly like the ones your mom used to make you and Fred wear everyday during the fall.”

 

“Oh it does, doesn’t it.” Steve replied. All of a sudden his face dropped. “Jarvis pause it! Rewind a few seconds. Right there, right there!”

 

“What is it Steve?” Bruce asked.

 

“Fred,” Steve whispered as he got up from the couch.

 

“Oh my God, you’re right,” Bucky looked shocked as he stared at the screen. It was paused at just a close up of Mr. Rogers face as he beamed at the camera.

 

“Who’s Fred?” Tony asked.

 

“My brother,” Steve whispered again as he laid his hand on the flat screen.

 

“You have a brother?” Clint coughed in shock.

 

“Yeah, younger by eight years. He was super smart though and got accepted to a bunch of colleges when he was still pretty young,” Bucky answered for Steve. “He left home and never really looked back.”

 

“He did come home when mom got sick. Her death broke him though and I lost all contact with him,” Steve said as he turned away from the TV. Bucky got up from the couch and went over to him.

 

“He lived a good life,” Natasha said quietly.

 

“You mean he isn’t alive anymore?” Steve asked with a distressed look on his face.

 

“No, he died in 2003,” Bruce answered. “Stomach Cancer I think.”

 

“He has a Wikipedia page, if you want to look,” Tony offered.

 

* * *

 

“I’m proud of him,” Steve concluded as he sat back in his chair an hour later.

 

“Well you should be. We all grew up watching his show,” Clint said.

 

“The whole country grieved when he died,” Bruce commented.

 

“I just wish I could have seen him one last time before he went,” Steve sighed as he wiped his face on his sleeve.

 

“Well just remember that he used the time he did have in the best way he could,” Bucky said quietly.

 

“Yeah. And I guess that that is all that matters in the end,” Steve smiled.


End file.
